


[Podfic] A Matter of Perception

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy LSD, Gen, Hallucinations, POV Caleb Widogast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for Episode 39 of Campaign 2, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Fjord’s voice is far away, unimportant as Caleb tears frantically at the bandages covering his hands, revealing what’s hiding underneath. He thinks he can hear someone crying, or maybe they’re laughing.“Caleb? Oh shit, Caleb, hey—“Fjord’s hands reach for his and Caleb jerks them away.“Okay, okay, I won’t touch you, but you have to listen to me. Caleb, whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real, okay?”
Relationships: Fjord & Caleb Widogast
Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671940
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] A Matter of Perception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432481) by [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/a-matter-of-perception/A%20Matter%20of%20Perception.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/a-matter-of-perception/A%20Matter%20of%20Perception.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:07:47  
M4A (anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-14/82264576-44100-2-ecff5341076a4.m4a)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:07:47


End file.
